runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Stone-Cold Sam
Stone-Cold Sam is a fae creature that was kidnapped and tortured by cruel faeries during the middle-ages. He has been around for a long time, and is a self-made guardian of Varrock. Physical Features Appearance Sam always sports grey at all times, for it's his favorite color. He owns a few sets of outfits, but all of them have grey in it somewhere. He has a french accent, and is short, about 5'8", and weighs 200 lbs. He has a rock-climber's physique: healthy, and highly muscular. His canines and nails are sharp, and his toes and fingers are long, and somewhat gnarled. He is pale, for lack of exposure to sunlight. His eyes are hazel. This, however, is his mask to hide his true nature. In his true form, his skin is grey and stone-like, his eyes glow yellow, and his hands and feet are true claws. He sports vestigial stony batlike wings. He has fangs, and a long tongue. Personality Sam is either quite jovial, or as cold as his stone-like skin. Both are a veneer to hide his true colors: He fears his master. He fears getting dragged back to his master's home, and he fears the punishment waiting for him. To combat this ever-present paranoia of getting caught, he tries to spread fear, so people don't make the same mistake he did. To scare them into behaving. History Normal Life The Sauvage Family had been working on Notre Dame Cathedral for three generations, and The son of Claude Sauvage, Mathias, would have the honor of seeing it complete. Mathias's home was in the french countryside, amid the strong trees in a forest, but he spent more than half his time living in Paris, doing the finishing ornementations for Notre Dame. He had his eyes on a lovely fille: Emma Gardinier. She was smart, and funny, and just coy enough. He thought of her fondly as he took a mule-pulled wagon home. When he returned home, he found his family conversing amongst themselves: Claude, his sister, Denise, and his mother, Jessica. Denise and Jessica was up, though Jessica had an elderly stoop, and Claude was bedridden. He hastened up to them and inquired what was the matter. Jessica turned, and told him that their neighbor, Jaques, had mysteriously died on the old Autumn Hill, where there was once an old fortress. It was rubble now, and rabbit was plentiful there, as was potential thieves and muggers. He died apparently to an arrow wound. His body was found just today. Mathias was saddened, for Jaques had taught him how to set traps, and firea bow himself. Seething with anger, he vowed to go up there tonight and ambush any thieves up there. All of his family cried out in prrotest, pleading him not to go. His mother (who was somewhat of a mystic) told him the omen's were not good, and that tonight, there would be a special moon, one that brought out the faeries from hiding. She told them it would be best for all of them to stay inside. But Mathias thought that her senile superstitions were getting to her, and ignored her. Arming himself with a bow, he set out down Autumn Road to the Hill with a Full moon in sight. The Capture Wandering down the path, bow in hand, Mathias kept a sharp eye for thieves ready to spring their trap for weary travelers. It was dark, clouds covering the "special moon" his mother spoke so severely of. The night pressed down onto him, the weight nearly crushing him. Then, the clouds moved away, and the full moon shone brightly like the sun onto him. Immediately, he couldn't believe his eyes: Strange, beautiful women, bathing in a moonlit pool. Their eyes were pointed, and their eyes black orbs, staring at him. He couldn't help but stare, and be afraid, their black eyes staring at him like cold, merciless voids. They paid him no more attention, and went back to bathing. He moved along at a quicker pace, as if something was chasing him. Quicker, quicker, until he tripped upon a root, and fell. He scrambled up, and was horrified to see the root was in the shape of a hand, and that the tree seemingly had eyes. He fled down the path, and over the old stone bridge, where he could have swore he saw a hulking form with wet, glistening skin dart under the bridge at he passed, He ran up the hill to the old fortress, and through the entrance, trying to calm down. My Mother was right, why didn't I listen to her? He lamented mentally, and then he froze. Cold, rough claws were curling around his shoulders. He tried to move, but just couldn't, frozen to the spot by fear. He slowly was dragged back into an underground catacomb, into a gaping maw of shadow, and dissapeared from the mortal world. The Durance The blackness swallowed him up, and he passed out. When he awoke, he knew not if he was blind, or it was dark, for there was little difference. It was cold where he was, and damp. He could feel spiders crawl up and down his chest, and other nasty arachnoids, along with the chill of iron manacles aound his wrists. Then, The Voice In Darkness resounded: "You will climb to the top of the cathedral, and guard your post. Do it." He got up, and ventured out a door blindly. He then saw it: A large mockery of Notre Dame Cathedral, built out of moonlight and bone, surrounded by a fence of bodies, and a graveyard of open graves. Will-o-the-wisps darted around the forest, and pale, sublime lights wandered in the cathedral. He walked down a path, away from the light, and found his post instinctively. And then he climbed. When a bone shifted, and his foot slipped, he plummeted to the ground, and into a grave, where the ground swallowed him up. Darkness, and then wakefulness. He was in a forest clearing. Crows circled above him, and then dived down to peck every bit of flesh off his body, until he was nothing but bones. Awake. Climb the post. Fall. Impaled on a sharp gravestone Obelisk. Awake. Climb the post. Fall. Ripped to ribbons, and turned into a scarecrow. Awake. Climb the post. Fall. Fingers and toes stretched to longer lengths by horrible torture tools. Awake. Climb the post. When he reached halfway, he heard weeping, and a beautiful sight. A girl, dressed in white, glowing with pale white light. Having lived in darkness so long, he was attracted to her, and nearly blinded simultaneously. "Are you alright?" Lurk said. The girl sobbed, "Yes, i'm alright." "You are beautiful." "I know." "I will meet you tomorrow here. Okay?" "Okay." Lurk fell, and had his flesh chiseled by phantom tools, until he was sculpted into a tombstone. Awake. Climb the post. He met this Girl-In-White many times, exchanging few words. Then, he reached his post, after an eternity. "You will stay here forevermore. Never leave this place." Said The Voice In Darkness. And stay he did. Even when the wind blew away his supple skin, shredding it to tatters, and replacing it with stone, he stayed. Even when his eyes started glowing yellow, the better to see enemies with, he stayed. But one thing still remained in his head: The Girl-In-White. So, one night, he abandoned his post, and went to the Girl-In-White again. He stared with stony eyes, longing to show his true attraction to her. Even if he wanted to show affection for her, he could not, for he was stone. She looked up at him, and then a shadow claw pierched her chest. She arched her back, and screamed, quicksilver blood pouring out of her wound. Lurk started to try and save her, before a dark pillar of black rose up behind the Girl-In-White. And then, The Voice In Darkness spoke: "You have failed my test. Begone." It picked him up, and flung him into an open grave, where the ground ate him whole. He awoke again in that same dungeon he always woke in, but no voice commanded him this time, and the iron manacles were stronger, and thicker, pinning him to the wall tightly. He felt nothing as spiders bit his skin, and centipedes crawled over him. He sat there, alone, for so long he could not recall it. The Escape His glowing eyes, sharp as they were, then spotted something: a hole in the wall, concealed heavily by chains. Seeing a means of escape, he put all his strength to the chains, channeling his anger from his only friend's death. Strained, he did, until the chains finally loosened, and he broke free from their grasp. He pushed the chains aside carefully, to not make too much noise, and slipped into the hole. It was cramped, and dank, but he followed the tunnel to a stone room, which featured a bed made of rotting human bodies, their limbs twitching occasionally, and a large wooden door. The Voice In Darkness slept soundly on the bed, it's hand clutching a black crystalline key. Lurk hesitated, but then crept up silently and unseen, the darkness his only friend now. Then, extending his claw ever-so-gently, plucked the key from it's grasp. The Voice didn't so much as flinch. He backed away, and went to the door, using the key to open it to a tunnel. He then fled with all haste down the tunnel, which led to a stone passegeway, festooned with sharp, gently glowing crystals. Seeing no way around them, he barreled through them, their sharp tips shredding him. When he escaped the sharp tunnel, he felt different; as if he'd regained something he had misplaced for a long time. He then ran with greater resolve, seeing the walls of the tunnels turn to skulls. The Return And then, he bumped into someone! They both tumbled to the ground. It was a man, in a top hat, and posh clothing. "I'm sorry." replied Lurk quickly, going to help the man up. The man replied "Don't run. This is a place of mourning." "Where is this?" asked Lurk. "This is the Catacombs, underneath Paris." "Catacombs? when did this get built?" Lurk asked, chuckling as if it was a joke. "it's been here since 1810, where have you been all this time?" "i'm sorry, 1810? What year is it?" Lurk said, confused. "It's 1889, and i'm here becasue of the World Fair, and the Eiffel Tower." At this point, confused, Lurk would rush outside, into the nightlights of Paris. He saw the Eiffel tower in all it's glory, along with bigger buildings, strange things on wheels going "putt-putt", and booths with people milling about, all in odd clothing. Sam watched the progress of time, and eventually learned english, how to drive, and even gave himself a new name, but he never regained his equilibrium. The torture he endured in That Place still haunted him, and his body never recovered from the stone it was wrought from. His family was all dead, with nothing but distant relations, his friends perished, and his sweetheart dead, turned to dust by the ravages of passing time. Though, his life did have some ups and downs. He has actually met, and conversed with one Sherlock Holmes himself, along with Proffessor Moriarty, he regained his job as a sculptor, and witnessed up-close combat in WWI, when France declared war on Germany. After he lived his life in france, he decided to go places, and hooked a ride to Varrock by hiding in a wheel-well of a jumbo-jet. When he arrived at Varrock, he was astounded by the tall buildings, yet horribly reminded of his post. Driven mentally, he assumed his watchpost in Varrock, keeping an eye out for criminals. Powers Sam's powers are magical in origin. He knows certain magical "tricks" that follow specific rules. These Tricks all have a catch: these catches allow Sam's tricks to work without him spending energy. These catches are for only specific situations, however. Tricks can work without obeying the catch, as usual. Mirrors #Can look into a reflective surface, and see what has been reflected there in the past week. (Catch: The mirror belongs to someone the user has a close, personal connection.) #Can look into one mirror, and out the other, his face appearing in the distant mirror. (Catch: The distant mirror belongs to a person who has sworn enmity against Sam) #Can reach through one mirror, grab an object, and pull it back through. (The distant mirror is the one Sam observes himself most often.) #Can step through a large enough reflection, and step out of another. He must have been reflected in both surfaces for at least one minute, and have touched both. (Catch: A blood relative must be reflected in the relfection he is stepping out of.) #Can pull a object out of a reflective surface, thus making an inverted duplicate. This can work for people or inanimate objects. The surface must be big enough to pull the object through. It must be a clear reflection, not a dirty, or cracked one. (Catch: The pulled object is owned by a person who is in debt to Sam.) Stealth #This effect erases all evidence left by Sam, and replaces it with a set appearance: Stone cracks slightly, and large, gargoyle-like footsteps appear on the ground where he walks. Open flames turn yellow. Since this merely erases evidence, and leaves another, it's mostly used as a sort of "calling card". (Catch: Sam licks his thumb, and presses it to a mirror.) #Sam can erase all traces of his passage, even on security cameras and fingerprints. (Catch: He must have spent an hour barefoot ebfore using this Trick.) #Can make shadow group around him, concealing him from prying eyes. (Catch: Must have spent at least an hour away from natural night in the past day.) #Can temporarily blind people, causing a cataract to form. He must be in-sight of the target. (Catch: He must swallow an eye of an animal or insect.) # Can turn himself completely invisible, and immune to all tracking, such as radar, sonar, and even superpowers, and sight. It does not work against smell, or hearing.(Catch: Sam must have told a meaningful lie to someone very important to him something that could hurt their relationship if the lie was revealed.) Lurking Fear #Can enhance the fear of people, making them easier to frighten. (Catch: The target is trying to enter Sam's house, or curent dwelling.) #Can limit people's perceptions my enhancing physical conditions. Strong smells cover Sam's own, sounds drown out his footsteps, and distractions abound. (Catch: This Trick is used outdoors, at night.) #Can cause sleeping people to become nearly impossible to wake, even when violently shaking them, or blaring an air horn near them, rendering them easy to kidnap whilst snoozing. Hurting them badly will awaken them. (Catch:The target is alseep in their own bed, and this Trick is sued between sunset, and sunrise.) #Can crawl up sheer walls, or cielings. (Catch: climbing an object made of stone or wood, outdoors, at night.) #Can touch people, causing them to shudder violently, nearly ruining their coordination. (Catch: The target is already afraid of Sam, and alone.) Restless Dead #Can see, hear, and speak with ghosts. (Catch: Sam must have known them when they were alive.) #A ghost can affect someone other than sam. Thr ghost affects one sense. (Sight, hearing, etc.) (Catch: Sam presses a drop of blood on the forehead of all who want to participate.) #Can give a ghost a chance to meet their alive friend and family, making them materialize into a solid form. The ghost can do anything, from violence, to lovemaking. (Catch: Sam must set up a "ghost meal" which requires never-used dinnerware and silverware, food, and a spot for everyone to participate, even the ghost himself.) #Sam can call upon a dead shade, and ask him questions, for which me must answer truthfully. (Catch: Sam must harm himself, or be harmed in some way for every question answered. A quick punch to the face will suffice.) #Sam can open a gate to the Underworld, or a specific type of Underworld. This only lasts for one night, and when the sun first breaks the horizon in the morning, the door is shut forever, until their either find one, or make one back to the mortal world. (Catch: He must recite the laws of hospitality, in a mausoleum, at precisely midnight.) Autumn Weather #Can make a plant bear bountiful fruit with a touch. (Catch: Must recieve permission to harvest it.) #Can wither plants, and sicken animals. He may also force a plant into hibernation, and it will only sprout or bud again in the spring. (Catch: He must carve his name into the plant he wants to affect.) #Sam may dehydrate and wither people with a glare. (Catch: He must name two diseases the subject suffered (Or is suffering currently) and one disease that the subject fears.) #Sam may turn into a blowing pile of autumn leaves. He can slip under doors, avoid attacks easily, but cannot attack. It is extremely hard to hit him in leaf mode. If all the leaves are destroyed, Sam is not. He will regenerate. (Catch: He must catch a falling dead leaf.) #Sam can summon a hailstorm from the sky, damaging crops, and even buildings and vehicles. He must at least chant for five minutes. The longer he chants, the worse the hailstorm. (Catch: He must freeze a key in water, and it must be melted completely when the ritual is complete.) Fear #Can detect fears that people hold in their hearts. (Catch: The subject must not know Sam's name, psuedonym, or true.) #Sam can tell a scary story, implanating that story, and the same fear of the monster in the story to one person, or a crowd. This fear is unnatural. (Catch: the story, and the fear that the story he tells is based upon a myth, urban legend, or a real threat that all subjects of the trick are familiar.) #Can become immune to fear. (Catch: must eat an insect that has been literally scared to death.) #Can grant his immunity to fear to a group of people. (Catch: two of the shielded people's fears are each other.) #Can become a target's greatest fear. (Catch: The target's greatest fear in Sam himself.) Other powers Enhanced Condition Sam has supernatural strength, and can lift 900 lbs. overhead with some difficulty. He can go further than this, and could quite possibly lift a 3000 lb. wrecking ball, or overturn a semi. These feats would require much straining, and would not be performed easily or quickly. He can run at about 22.5 mph, and his stamina is blatantly superhuman, capeable of holding his breath for an hour, high resistance to disease or toxins, and basic endurance. His climbing skills are also near-legendary, and could scale Rexcorp without any tools. Fall Immunity Due to his fae nature, by expending some energy, he can fall 100 yards without injury. Any more than this, he reaches terminal velocity, and dies. Oath creation Sam can create magical vows and oaths that bind their participants to their promises. Sam is not exempt from any promises he makes. He can manipulate his words, slipping in a promise through ordinary speech, so watch out: he may have caught you in an oath if you don't listen carefully. Sam must stipulate how long it lasts, what each participant must do, what are the rewards, and what should happen if one breaks the oath. These oaths must be equal to each participant: no slanted deals allowed. Dream manipulation Sam can only affect his own dreams, and ones who have oaths with him. He can change them in nearly any way, determine what type of dreams the dreamer is having, and even include subliminal messaging, stress relief, psychotherapy, and education in them. He can also induce nightmares. To bypass his inability to give non-sworn people dreams, he can create dreams, and attach them to objects. Whenever the dreamer is within a foot of the object and sleeping, they dream the dream bound inside the object. Weaknesses Sam has limitations that he must abide by: #Cold iron (pure, not steel.) can bypass any magical defenses he has, if any. It does not burn him at this point. Hand-forged cold iron will burn him, and also bypass his magical defenses. #He cannot swim. #Cinnamon annoys him, making him cough and choke. #He must answer a call for help, either verbally, or aiding the person who called. #He cannot consciously lie. If he knows he's lying, he cannot. #The sun weakens his Tricks. When the sun is in the sky, it affects him no matter what. If it's directly visible, it's even worse. If his open skin touches direct sunlight, he will turn to stone until it sets. When in stone form, he is not nigh indestructible, and could easily be smashed to rubble. Other than this, he dislikes technology, computers specifically. He knows nothing about them.